


After Hours

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, embarrassed gay mess, rip yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Yukina stops by the shop during one of Lisa's shifts.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys unrelated to bandori but. please watch toji no miko it is so good and gay and has SWORD LESBIANS that hold a special place in my heart i. want more people to know about it

Moca and Lisa were currently on an afternoon shift in the convenience store, sitting at the counter together and coming up with different topics to talk about in the empty building.

"No way, Michelle would win, hands down," Moca said, putting her chin in one hand above the counter.

Lisa shrugged. "I dunno, Moca. Have you seen Sayo? She could come up with something."

"No cheating though."

"Okay... yeah. Michelle would win in a fair fight. If there were no rules, then Sayo would win."

Moca nodded, satisfied with that answer. "Yeah. Okay, how about... Michelle and Kasumi. Who would win--"

Moca and Lisa were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned away from each other if differentiating levels of embarrassment, only to be met with an all too familiar face.

"Yukina!" Lisa smiled once she realized who it was. The other girl kept a straight face, only nodding in greeting.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked, genuinely curious based on what she heard.

"Ah-- Nothing, we were just bored," Lisa explained, waving dismissively. Changing the subject, she added, "So, what did you come in for?"

"You," Yukina blurted.

The brunette froze, face still stuck in an awkward half-smile, while Moca just snorted and watched. Yukina looked horrified.

"Wait- That's not- I meant..." Seeing her sputter in embarrassment was a rare sight, but Lisa was too distracted to enjoy the view.

She slowly untensed, her smile curving upwards again before she started laughing.

"Aw, Yukina, you wanted to see me? I'm so glad--"

"N- No! Well, I mean, I just happened to be passing by, and I thought I would come in to see how your shift was going. I didn't mean..."

Lisa only gave her another bright smile in return, grabbing her hand from across the table. "Thank you, Yukina. I'm glad you came to check up on me."

Yukina turned away, failing to hide her red face, before she slowly pulled her hand away. She glanced at Moca, before looking away again. "I'll... talk to you later, Lisa."

As soon as the girl stepped foot out the door, Moca burst into laughter, unable to suppress her outburst. "Oh my god, that was gold..."

Lisa laughed as well. She was a little embarrassed, but mostly happy. She was just as amused as Moca was.

"You should just kiss her. She's obsessed with you," the other girl said.

The brunette chuckled, still smiling while her eyebrows furrowed nervously. "Yeah... but even if I knew she liked me, I'd want her to make the first move."

Moca chuckled too, her tone softening. "How romantic. That's not how it went for Ran and I at all."

"Really? I thought she made the first move."

"Nope, it was me. I got impatient," she explained with a shrug. "I didn't know that people could blush for hours at a time, but apparently Ran can."

Lisa laughed, glad to hear Moca sharing her story. Hearing her talk about her girlfriend would definitely make her shift go faster.

After all, she was definitely looking forward to talking to Yukina once her shift ended.

**Author's Note:**

> im serious watch toji no miko its so good


End file.
